Bill Clinton in Equestria
by JustSagan
Summary: Hello America! Bill is back, and I have another story for you!
1. Bill time

Hello America! Your daddy Bill Clinton is back, and I have another sexy story for you all!

It was the night of the election, and my bitch of a wife was getting ready to give her big speech after she won. I on the other hand didn't really give a shit about that, and I was just enjoying some of those sexy My Little Pony characters.

I don't know what it was, but when I first so those sexy ponies, I just knew that I wanted to do the dirty with them. Unfortunately, they were only cartoons. So all I could do was watch the show while using my Lyra fleshlight.

However, as I was doing the dirty with my Lyra fleshlight, I suddenly heard a loud shriek. As soon as I heard it, I immediately knew what it was…

" _Oh no, its my bitch wife!_ "

I could hear her steps getting closer and closer to the door. I was too scared to move. Then things suddenly went quiet. At first I thought she had calmed down… But then kicked the door down, and immediately gave me an angry look.

" _Hey Sweety…_ "

That was all I could muster up… Then she started yelling at me.

" _Listen you pony fucker! I lost the fucking Election to that Orange fucker! And I have a lot of rage to take out!_ "

My bitch wife then charged at me, and began to beat me, all while the Lyra Fleshlight was still on my dick. She was beating me so hard, I almost lost consciousness.

She then grabbed me, and threw me out of the hotel window. We were on the 30th floor by the way.

As I was falling, all I could think about was My Little Pony. I would have loved to do the dirty with one or all of those hot ponies. But I thought that dream would never come true, and I would never get some of that hot pony ass.

However, as I was about to hit the ground, a light green portal opened up. I fell into the portal, and landed on a small bed on the other side of the portal. I decided to just lay on the bed, and recover from the beating my bitch wife gave me. However, as I was laying down, I heard someone say something.

" _It… It worked!_ " The voice said happily.

I look over to see who had said that, and to my surprise, It was Lyra from My Little Pony. She seemed very happy to see me.

" _I'm so excited! I finally got a human! Tell me, what is..._ "

She stopped talked after she looked at my dick. I still had the Lyra flesh light on my dick. I could see the look of shock, surprise, and a little fear on her face.

" _Is… Is that me?_ " Lyra nervously said, as she used her magic to pull the flesh light off of my dick, and inspect it.

Seeing how nervous and scared she was, I decided to work my Bill Magic on her.

" _Ya thats you, but now I want the REAL THING!_ "

I then lunged at her, and tackled her to the ground. I then held her down, and started to rub my dick on her pussy. She started to cry, and tried to use her magic to stop me, but my Bill magic was able to over power her magic.

" _Wh… Why are you doing this?_ " She said while crying

" _Because i'm Bill Clinton, and my wife is a dried up bitch!_ "

After saying those magic words, I began to fuck her.

It felt so good, but her screaming and crying was starting to get on my nerves. So I used my Bill strength to repeatedly punch her in the face. I eventually knocked her out, and continued to fuck her.

After a few minutes of fucking Lyra, I was about ready to come. However, just as I was about to free my little Bills, somepony walked in.

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER!_ "

I looked up, and saw that it was Bon Bon. She was shaking in fear, and she was too scared to move. I decided that I should deal with her right there before she ran and tried to get help. So I pulled my dick out of Lyra, and shot my sperm at Bon Bon.

The sperm went all over her. She was absolutely disgusted by it, but she still tried to run out of the house. However, what she didn't know was that it was already too late for her. I started to wave my hands in the air, and then screamed out…

" _Little Bills, ATTACK!_ "

My little Bills then began to work their way into Bon Bons veins, and when they got there, they began to rape her red blood cells. As expected, her blood stood no chance against my little Bills, and she passed out. My job here was done, so I decided to go outside of their house.

When I made my way out, I saw that it was night time. This was perfect. I decided to hide out in the Everfree forest.

When I got there, I found a nice hut where I could sleep, and rest. I was so excited for the next day, because I knew I was going to get a lot more pony ass!

To be continued


	2. Episode 2, return of the Bill

" _Bills back world!_ "

That's what I say everyday when I wake up. However, that day was a little different. I was in a strange hut, but then it all came back to me. I was in the world of Equestria, and I did the dirty with two hot ponies. I was still a little bruised from the beating my bitch wife gave me, but that wasn't going to stop me.

I was about to leave the hut, but then I saw that some Zebra was in the hut with me. I instantly recognized her, it was Zecora. She seemed very confused, so I decided to work my Bill magic on her.

" _Hey OutBack chocolate, you wanna ride the Bill rod?_ "

She said nothing, and just continued to stare at me in confusion. This pissed me off. So I did the sensible thing.

" _Bitch you are going to ride the BILL ROD!_ "

I then ran at her, and grabbed her by the main. I then pulled out my Bill rod while she was trying to get away from me. It didn't matter how hard she struggled, she was no match for my Bill strength, but her mouth was starting to get annoying.

" _No! Dont deflower while I cower!_ "

" _Shut the fuck up!_ "

I then threw her against the wall as hard as I could. Now I don't think I killed her, but she wasn't moving. So I decided to just have a quick rape, and leave the hut. Im sure she was fine.

After having some of that OutBack chocolate, I decided that I should get out of that hut, and get some more of that hot pony ass.

When I walked out of the forest, I decided to have a look around the town of Ponyville. Unfortunately, the ponies seemed to be trying to hunt me down. I saw a bunch of posters saying that they wanted a human found, dead or alive.

I knew that they were talking about me, so I had to sneak around town so they wouldn't find me. I didn't know what they would do to me if I was found. However, I don't think it would have been anything worst than what my bitch wife does to me, but I didn't want to take the risk.

After I did a little sneaking, I realized that I would have to wait until dark to get some pony ass. So I decided to hide out some more in the forest, and wait until dark.

After waiting a while, and doing some of my famous Bill penis exercises, night time had finally come. I could finally sneak around town without getting caught.

As I started to walk around, I noticed that they had no guards patrolling the place. You would think that they would have ponies keeping a watch for me, but they weren't. Needless to say, that was a big mistake. But let's not get ahead of ourselves

After sneaking around for a bit, I came across what appeared to be a stage show. A bunch of ponies were gathering around, and seemed to be waiting for the show to start. While they were all standing around, looking like they were about to pass out from boredom, I decided to sneak around to the back of the stage, and see if I could get in.

Fortunately for Daddy Bill, there was an opening in back that I could easily get into (Giggity) without anypony seeing me.

When I got in, I saw a blue pony with a wizard hat. It didn't take me long to figure out that this pony was Trixie. It looked like she was getting ready for her show, and she seemed quite happy. But that wasn't really important, all I cared about was getting some more pony ass, and I wanted some of that ass!

When Trixie walked into another room to find something, I decided to take that opportunity to take a look around the place. I didn't find anything of interest at first, but then I found a manticore costume, and I decided to put it to good use.

When Trixie walked back in the room, she was surprised to see a manticore, but it wasn't a manticore, it was Daddy Bill!

" _What are you doing here?_ " Trixie asked, in a sexy voice that made my Bill dick hard.

" _I want to help with the show!_ "

Trixie thought about it for a moment. Then she finally made up her mind.

" _I guess you can be part of the show… Do you know any tricks?_ "

I looked at her, and had a big smile building up under my mask.

" _Yes, I know one trick that will leave the audience speechless!_ "

Trixie seemed very happy to hear this.

" _Great! Let's get out there, and blow their minds!_ "

Trixie and I then walked out to the stage, and started the show. The show was nothing special. It was just generic magician stuff and other dumb shit. However, half way through the show, Trixie wanted me to do my special trick.

" _Now, my manticore assistant will now perform an amazing trick for all of you!_ "

All of the ponies looked at me in anticipation.

" _Alright! Get ready for this!_ "

I then picked up Trixie, and held her high in the air. I then threw her to the ground, and whipped out my Bill dick. The audience looked shocked, but no pony did anything to stop me. They must have thought it was part of the show.

I then stuck my Bill dick in her pony pussy, and began to fuck her. She started to scream out in a panic.

" _NO! NO! This was not how it was supposed to be!_ "

Trixie could do nothing to stop me, and the audience still thought it was part of the show, so I just kept fucking her.

After about five minutes of fucking, I came her pony pussy. She didn't want to stand up after that, so I walked off the stage, and just left her there.

I then wandered for a bit, and looked for my next target. But then it hit me… I had to do the dirty with the Main Six!

To be continued


	3. Bill power

After walking for a bit, and ditching my manticore costume, I finally made it to the castle the Main 6 stay in! I was so excited!

However, I first had to think of a way to get inside (Giggity). Fortunately, considering how smart Daddy Bill is, I was able to think of an idea quick!

With my master plan, and my Bill powers, there was no way this plan could fail! So I walked up to the castle door, and got ready to commence operation _DADDY BILL GETS THE ASS_ … Again… Again… Again…

 **Step 1** : I walked up to the castle door, and knocked on it.

 **Step 2:** Spike opened the door wide open (Giggity), and looked at me in confusion.

 **Step 3** : I kicked Spike in the face, knocking him to the ground.

 **Step 4** : I ran inside while he was stunned, and closed the door behind me.

My plan had worked! However, Spike got back up faster than I thought he would. I knew I had to take care of him so he wouldn't run and get help. So I decided to have some fun with him.

I put my hands in the air, and began to move my fingers. I then said my magic words.

" _Bill powers GO!_ "

My Bill powers then began to engulf Spike in Bill magic. Spike could not escape, no matter how hard he tried. Eventually, my Bill magic had completely consumed him, and begin to change him. After a few minutes, my Bill magic finally let up. When my Bill magic fully lifted, I could see that Spike was no longer a boy, but he was now a women!

" _Come to daddy Spikey Wikey!_ "

I then ran at Spike with my dick out, and grabbed her. She was to weak to escape, and could do nothing but scream as I began to fuck the dragon girl as hard as I could. This of course caused her virgin pussy to bleed, but I didn't care.

The blood from her virgin pussy made my dick feel VERY nice! So nice, that I was about ready to cum. However, as I was about to fill Spike with my Bill juice, I suddenly heard somepony scream something at me.

" _AHH! What are you doing to Spike!?_ "

I turned around so I could see who was yelling at me, and I was happy to see that it was the one and only Twilight Sparkle. She seemed quite scared and angry.

" _You monster! Let go of Spike!_ " Twilight said, as she tried to use her magic on me.

" _Sorry, but your magic is no match for my Bill magic!_ "

When I said that, she immediately got scared, and tried to run. Don't worry, Daddy Bill was not about to let her get away.

As Twilight was running, I threw Spike at her, and nailed her in the back of her head. She fell to the ground, and the back of her head began to bleed. It was clear that she was out cold. I decided to take this opportunity to do the dirty with her.

Unfortunately, all the fucking I did with Spike caused me to be close to my limit. So when I started to fuck her, I came with in 2 minutes. It was a real shame.

As I was about to leave the castle, I suddenly saw the rest of the Main 6 running down the hall. I knew they were coming after me, so I decided to try a new Bill spell that I had not mastered.

" _Obey me Little Bills! Use Twilight's sexy body, and grow inside of her!_ "

As soon as I said that, my Little Bills begin to grow inside of her at a very fast rate. After a few seconds, a bunch of human pony hybrids with light purple skin started to crawl out of her body. One of them even knew how to talk.

" _We are here to serve you Daddy Bill!_ "

He sounded just like me.

With a smile on my sexy face, I decided to put them to good use.

" _Little Bills, do the dirty with those ponies!_ "

As soon as I said that, my Little Bills all ran towards the Main 5. When the two groups clashed, my Little Bills were easily able to overpower the Main 5. The Little Bills wasted no time, and began to rape all the Main 5. I was so proud of them, so I decided to let them have their fun.

After about 2 hours (yes 2 hours) of raping, the Main 5 had all passed out from pain, and my Little Bills looked like they were getting bored of fucking their unconscious bodies. This gave me an idea.

" _Hey Little Bills, come to me! I have an idea._ "

The Little Bills ran up to me as fast as they could.

" _Alright Little Bills, I think it's time that we took over this place. That way, we will have all the pony ass we want!_ "

The Little Bills all cheered in agreement.

" _That's my Little Bills, but first, I gotta make some more Little Bills._ "

I then directed my attention to the Main 5, and got ready to build up my army.


	4. Fall of Bill

It took some time, but I was able to create a whole bunch of Little Bills. All thanks to the unconscious bodies of the Main 6, and female Spike. My Little Bills and I were so excited, that we immediately left the castle, and started our attack!

As you would expect, the attack on Ponyville was quite easy to accomplish. With my Bill magic and Bill army, we were easily able to take every pony down.

We soon enslaved all of the ponies, and we decided to use them to grow our army even bigger! But first, I used my Bill Magic to turn all of the stallions into mares, that way we would have even more pony ass to work with!

We then had a huge orgy! Those ponies really got fucked. Some ponies died from the fucking, while other ponies died from giving birth to my Little Bills. Their deaths didn't bother me, the fun my Little Bills were having was all that mattered to me!

After the Little Bills had their fun, and my Bill army grew even larger, I decided that it was time that we shifted our attention to Canterlot. So I rounded up my Little Bills, and we marched towards Canterlot.

When we got to Canterlot, we were met with an army of pony guards, ready to defend their town. Apparently word had spread fast about my growing army. But you should all know by now that nothing will stop me from getting some ass!

" _Little Bills, hear me!_ "

My Little Bills all turned their attention to me.

" _Now I know that we could easily take on that army, but I have a much cooler idea! I want all of you to channel all of your power into me! You are all my rapespring, so I know you have some hidden Bill power!_ "

As soon as I got done saying that, my Little Bills immediately put their hands in the air. At first, nothing happened. But then after a few seconds, A whole bunch of Bill Magic began to flow from their hands, and into me.

" _Yes Little Bills! I can feel the power!_ "

I could feel myself growing more and more powerful by the second! I soon started to become so powerful, that I began to float in the air! At that moment, I decided that I had enough power.

" _Alright Little Bills, that's all the power I need! It's time for us to have some REAL fun now!_ "

I then used my Bill Magic to create a giant Bill Magic Ball, and charged it until it was nearly the size of Canterlot. The guards looked at the ball in horror, but they could do nothing about it.

I threw the Bill Ball at the city, and caused a giant Billplosion. The Billplosion turned all of the stallions into mares within seconds. With all of the guards ( and other ponies in the town) changed, I commanded my Little Bills to attack the city.

As expected, my Little Bills were easily able to overpower all of the ponies. They of course began to immediately rape all of the ponies. I would have joined in on the massive rape orgy, but I had bigger plans. I knew that if I made Celestia and Luna my sex slaves, I would be able to take complete control! So I began to make my sexy way towards Celestia's Castle.

As I made my way to the castle, I walked by a large pile of dead raped pony bodies. Apparently my Little Bills already killed a bunch of ponies, and were about to burn them all. Something about having a large fire Bill ritual. I was so proud of them!

I finally made it to the castle, and saw that some of my Little Bills were already trying to break down the castle door. My Little Bills were giving it their all, but the door was to strong. So I knew I would have to destroy it.

" _Get out of the way Little Bills!_ " I said as I began to charge my BILL DICK LAYZOR!

My Little Bills looked at me, and immediately moved out of the way when they saw my BILL DICK LAYZOR. When all of my Little Bills were out of the way, I fired my BILL DICK LAYZOR at the castle door. My BILL DICK LAYZOR made short work of the castle door, and my Little Bills and I were free to enter (Giggity).

We charged inside (Giggity), and were almost jumped by some mare guards. You should know what happened by now. My Little Bills were able to counter them, and then they immediately started to rape the guards.

" _Don't worry Daddy Bill, we will keep these guards busy!_ " One of my Little Bills said, while he was fucking one of the guards in the ass.

I happily nodded my head, and ran towards the royal chamber. I was so excited to get some pony princess ass!

After running around the castle for a few minutes, I finally found the royal chamber. The door was closed and locked, so I had to use my BILL DICK LAYZOR to destroy it. After destroying the door, I immediately ran in.

When I ran in, I saw Celestia looking at me with an angry look on her face. I also saw Luna hiding behind Celestia, looking very scared.

" _You monster! I will put an end to this!_ " Celestia said.

Celestia then shot some magic at me, in some feeble attempt to stop me. As you should know by now, my Bill Magic was able to counter her magic.

" _Ha ha! You're no match for me Sun bitch! Now gimme that ass!_ "

I started to run towards Celestia with my dick out, ready to rape. I knew that Celestia would not go down easily, but I also knew that I could beat her. But as I was running, I saw a giant fire outside. Apparently my Little Bills actually did end up lighting that pony fire.

When I looked back at Celestia, she was staring at the fire with a look of horror on her face. The sight of her raped ponies being burned was enough to distract her. So I used this opportunity, and ran behind her. I then knocked Luna out of the way, and began to rape Celestia.

" _I finaly got you, white chocolate!_ "

She tried to fight back, but I used a combination of my Bill strength, and my Bill powers to hold her down. There was no escape for her, she was now mine!

I continued to rape her while her sister watched in horror. However, as I was raping Celestia, I noticed how hot Luna was, and decided not to waste anymore time on Celestia. So I used my Bill dick growing power to grow my dick so long, that it impaled Celestia. Celestia nearly died from my dick, but I didn't care.

I let Celestia fall to the ground, and started to walk towards Luna. Luna was shaking in fear, with tears in her eyes.

" _Get ready for some Bill, dark chocolate!_ "

There was no escape for Luna, she was now mine! Or… That's what I thought. As I was about to grab her, she suddenly started to talk.

" _Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill!_ "

I was very confused by this. Why was she saying my name? But then I realized… She wasn't saying my name… But I realized this too late.

" _BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!_ "

As soon as she said this, a portal opened up behind me. To my horror, Bill Nye the Science guy walked out.

" _You're… You're actually real!_ " Luna said, with A mix of relief, and surprise.

Luna started to cry tears of joy, and she immediately ran to his side. Bill Nye however just stared at me, with a look of anger on his face.

" _Clinton… We have watched in horror as you have wreaked havoc on this land, but we had no way of getting here… But now thanks to Luna, you will face justice."_

Bill Nye then used his Science to open more portals, and one by one, other Bills walked through them. Bill Dauterive, Little Bill (the black kid from the cartoon show), and Bill Cipher. They all looked at me with angry looks on their faces.

" _Alright, Bill Cipher, you go deal with all of the Clinton monsters. Bill Dauterive and Little Bill, help me deal with Clinton."_

Bill Cipher then flew outside to deal with my Little Bills, while the other three Bills charged at me. However, I was not going down without a fight!

" _You stand no chance against my BILL Magic!_ "

I tried to use my Bill Magic on them, but it was no use. Bill Nyes science was able to counter my Bill Magic… I stood no chance against them.

" _You will pay Clinton! For all the lives you have taken!_ " Bill Dauterive said, as he punched me as hard as he could in my sexy face, knocking me to the ground.

" _Mean people like you must pay for their actions!_ " Little Bill said, as he began to stomp my head into the ground.

Little Bill continued to stomp on my head, until Bill Nye motioned for him to stop. After Little Bill stopped, I stood up. I was about to try and reason with Bill Nye, but then Luna shoved her horn up my ass. It hurt alot, and caused my ass to bleed. After she pulled her horn out of my ass, I fell to the ground again, but didn't even bother to try and get up.

As the three Bills began to discuss what they were going to do to me, Bill Cipher came back into the room.

" _Hey I took care of all those Clinton monsters. It's a real mess out there… So what are we gonna do with Clinton?_ "

They all stared at me for a moment, but then Bill Nye spoke up.

" _We will take Clinton to the Citabill, and have all the Bills judge him there. Bill Dauterive, I need you to stay here, and help the ponies rebuild their society._ "

" _Understood Bill Nye. I always liked ponies!_ "

Bill Dauterive and Luna walked out of the room together, while the other Bills picked me up, and carried me into the portal. I knew that things were not looking good for Daddy Bill…


	5. The End?

I was taken to the Citabill, and put on trial for all that I did. A Lot of Bills were there; Bill Nye, Bill Cipher, Little Bill, William "Bill" Overbeck, Bill from the song "I'm just a Bill", Bill Gates, Bill Maher, and many other Bills.

"Alright Clinton, you are charged with pony rape, homicide, abuse of Bill magic, creation of abominations, and abuse of rule 63ing. What do you have to say for yourself?" Said the Bill Judge.

There was no way I was going to get out of this one, but still had to try.

"I did not have sexual relations with those ponies."

The Bill judge gave me a very angry and annoyed look, and then gave his sentence.

"Guilty! I sentence you to execution via drop from that hotel building, which is where you should have died! Enjoy the rest of this day, because it will be your last! Guards, take him to the holding cell, while we get things ready."

The guards then took me to the cell, and locked me in.

They gave me no food or water while I was in that cell, and watching the guards drink was not helping things. However, when the guards finished their drinks, they passed out. Then a man in a black hooded cloak walked in, and grabbed the keys from one of the guards.

The man then walked up to my cell, and unlocked the door. I was very confused.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man then pulled his hood off, and I was surprised to see who my savior was.

"Zippity do da break ya out puddin pop!"

The end?


End file.
